Enamorándome De Ella
by Qarlitha P.W
Summary: Anna necesitaba un trabajo que le permitiera retomar sus estudios y que por lo menos le pagaran un salario digno y valla que lo encontró, por que no solo encontró eso también encontró un amor. -es un gusto, Anna- dijo ella con una mirada seria en su rostro yo me quede estática por un momento hasta que escuche unas risitas provenientes de Kristal. -el gusto es mío señorita Elsa-
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO FANFICTIONES DE ELSANNA, ASÍ QUE NO SEAN DUROS CON MIGO, PERO PRIMERO LES ACLARARE ALGUNAS COSAS.**

***FROZEN NO ME PERTENECE ASÍ COMO TAN POCO SUS PERSONAJES TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY.**

***EN ESTA HISTORIA ELSA Y ANNA NO SON HERMANAS.**

***LA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLA EN UN MUNDO ALTERNO ASÍ QUE ELSA NO TIENE PODERES.**

**Y ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**

* * *

><p>POV. ANNA.<p>

Mi vida ere demasiado complicada, yo tenía diecisiete cuando mi padre falleció apenas iba a terminar la preparatoria, mi madre trabajaba de costurera para poder mantenernos a mi hermano menor Hans y a mí, así que solo termine la preparatoria y deje de estudiar y me puse a trabajar para ayudarla con los gastos, eso fue hace aproximadamente dos años, pero nada había cambiado en mi vida ahora tenía diecinueve años y aun seguía trabajando en el mismo restaurante de mala muerte, donde trabajaba de mesera todo el día hasta romperme el lomo y para que al final terminara recibiendo un salario miserable y para colmo tenía que soportar al maldito dueño del restaurante que era un viejo morboso que se la pasaba solo tocando el trasero cada vez que llegaba al lugar, podía haberme ido desde hace mucho pero no lo había hecho porque nadie más me daba trabajo por mi falta de estudios.

Eran más de las once de la noche y el lugar ya estaba cerrado solo estábamos limpiando algunas mesas para después marcharnos a nuestras casas, estaba harta y cansada, habíamos tenido un día bastante agitado, solo quería llegar a mi casa y lanzarme a la cama a dormir, para mi fortuna terminamos de limpiar el lugar rápido, me quite el mandil y tome mis cosas y salí de ese maldito lugar, camine unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la parada de autobús y mientras esperaba me senté en la banca vi que había un periódico abandonado en el piso me agache y lo tome, solo quería pasar el rato mientras esperaba en autobús y valla cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar a la sección de empleos, había un anuncio que decía que se solicitaba una empleada domestica, el horario era de medio turno, turno vespertino y el sueldo era bastante considerable, de hecho era más de lo que le pagaban en el restaurante y lo mejor no necesitaban de experiencia, yo estaba tan feliz y emocionada, si el empleo seguía vigente y me lo daban, aprovecharía el turno de la mañana para retomar mis estudios e iniciar una carrera profesional, en ese momento el autobús hizo parada, rápidamente guarde el periódico en mi bolso y subí al autobús.

El autobús me dejo a dos cuadras de mi casa, baje corriendo de él y corrí directo a mi casa, las luces de mi casa ya estaban a pagadas de seguro mi madre y mi hermano ya estaban durmiendo, entre cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie, me dirigí a la sala y tome el teléfono de casa y marque el numero que estaba en el anuncio, se que era demasiado tarde pero enserio no quería que me ganaran el trabajo si no es que ya lo habían hecho, me quede unos segundos esperando a que me contestaran y cuando estuve a punto de colgar pensando que no me contestarían escuche una voz.

-buenas noches, en que le puedo servir- contesto un hombre entre bostezo.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Anna Frozen y hablo por el anuncio del periódico, del trabajo de empleada domestica- dije un tanto nerviosa.

-ohhh, si, preséntese mañana a las dos de la tarde en la residencia Arendell, tiene un papel a la mano para anotar la dirección- dijo el hombre, rápidamente busque una hoja y un lápiz en mi bolso y anote la dirección.

-solo, no necesitan que lleve algún requisito- dije con curiosidad.

-no, solo preséntese mañana puntualmente y todo irá bien, buenas noches- dicho esto el hombre colgó el teléfono, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme, pero que mas da mañana, si todo salía bien y me daban el empleo me olvidaría de ir a ese maldito restauran y comenzaría a retomar mis estudios para superarme, estaba tan emocionada que no aguante mas, quería contárselo a mi mamá y a mi hermano.

-¡MAMÁ, HANS VENGA AQUÍ A BAJO!- grite, de inmediato empecé a escuchar que bajaban con desesperación las escaleras.

-deja a mi hija, estúpido ladrón- grito mi madre bajando las escaleras con un bate en la mano.

-mamá no hay ningún ladrón, solo soy yo- dije asustada pensando que me pegaría con el bate confundiéndome con el supuesto "ladrón".

-¿Anna?, porque gritas así en medio de la noche, me asustaste pensé que algo malo te estaba pasando- dijo mi mamá un poco molesta.

-lo siento mamá pero es que quería contarles algo a Hans y a ti , por cierto donde esta Hans- pregunte al no ver a mi hermano de ahora quince años, cuando de repente volví a escuchar que bajaban las escalera con desesperación.

-deja a mi hermana y a mi madre cretino cabeza hueca- grito Hans bajando las escaleras con una raqueta en la mano.

-tranquilo Hans, no hay ningún cretino cabeza hueca, solo soy yo- dije mientras lo detenía, el relajo su rostro y soltó la raqueta.

-pensé que alguien les quería hacer daño- dijo Hans un poco más calmado.

-y lo planeabas golpear con una raqueta- dije en tono de burla.

-jajaja, ríete lo que quiera, agradecida estuvieras que te venia defender a ti y a mamá- dijo Hans un tanto ofendido.

-bueno ya, dejemos que tu hermana nos diga lo que nos quería contar- dijo mi madre.

-bueno lo que les quería contar encontré un nuevo trabajo de medio turno, me pagaran bien y así puedo volver a retomar mis estudios, bueno si es que me dan el trabajo- dije, mientras miraba el rostro de felicidad de mi madre y de Hans.

-vas a ver que te darán el trabajo, hijita, pero dinos de que se trata el trabajo- dijo mi madre abrazando y luego separándose.

-bueno, seré una empleada domestica de la residencia Arendell, sé que no es un gran trabajo, pero es un trabajo honrado y además no tendré que seguir soportando al viejo ese- dije, mi madre me miro con orgullo.

-de lo que trabajes es lo de menos, lo importante es que volverás a retomar tus estudios y te lograras superar, eso es lo que importa- dijo mi madre mientras me volvía abrazar.

-aguarda, dijiste residencia Arendell, te dieron la dirección de esa casa- me pregunto Hans, me separe de mi madre y lo mire con curiosidad.

-si- respondí con duda.

-puedo verla- dijo, yo le di la hoja con la dirección, él la leyó y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

-trabajaras en la casa de las hermanas Arendell- dijo Hans con emoción.

-¿hermanas Arendell?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo mi madre y yo.

-sí, las hermanas Arendell, no me digan que no saben nada de ellas- dijo mi hermano con sorpresa, mi madre y yo negamos conocerlas.

-no puedo creerlo, que no sepan nada sobre ellas, las hermanas Arendell son las multimillonarias más jóvenes que hay, son dueñas del imperio de hoteles Arendell y sobre todo son increíblemente hermosas, sobre todo Kristal- dijo Hans de forma soñadora.

-ahhh, ya veo, y esa tal Kristal no es la misma muchachita de la fotografía que recortaste de una revista y que todas las noche te la pasas viendo- dijo mi madre, eso de la fotografía no me lo sabia así que cuando escuche eso me comencé a reír.

-no te burles Anna, cualquiera se ilusiona con una niña así de hermosa como Kristal- dijo Hans de nuevo con su tono soñador.

-ya, pelirrojo enamorado deja de soñar despierto y mejor vámonos a dormir- dije dándole una palmada en la espalda empujándolo asía las escaleras.

-yo que tu mejor ni me burlo no sea que te termines enamorando, de la hermana mayor de Kristal, con eso de que tienes gusto por las mujeres...créeme Elsa es impresionante- dijo Hans y yo me comencé a reír.

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación familiar nocturna y de saber el pequeño secretito del amor platónico de Hans, los tres no fuimos a dormir, me acosté en mi cama hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

El sonido de la alarma me despertó, vi la ora en el reloj eran las cinco de la mañana, tome mi celular y le marque a Merida.

-hola, Anna, ya vas para el trabajo- me dijo Merida.

-hola, en realidad hoy no iré al trabajo, quería saber si me podrías cubrir- dije.

-¡claro! Pero ¿Por qué no iras hoy al trabajo?-me pregunto.

-es que tengo ir a ver lo de un trabajo- le respondí.

-ohhh, bueno que tengas suerte, te tengo que colgar porque ya llego el autobús adiós cuídate- se despidió Merida.

-adiós, igualmente- le dije y después le colgué, mire a mi alrededor y vi que no tenía nada más que hacer así que me volví a dormir.

Como a las siete de la mañana volví a despertarme, mi hermano se estaba alistando para irse a la secundaria, baje a asía la cocina, mi mamá estaba cocinando, mientras mi hermano desayunaba.

-buenos días- salude.

-buenos días – respondieron ambos.

-quieres desayunar- me pregunto mi madre, yo asentí.

-bueno, ya se me hace tarde, ya me voy compromiso-dijo Hans levantándose de la mesa.

-propio- respondimos madre y yo.

Termine de desayunar y volví a mi habitación para buscar la ropa adecuada que llevaría, me la pase horas y horas tratando de elegir la ropa, hasta que por fin me decidí, no sé porque pero quería causar una buena impresión, era raro yo nunca había sido así, bueno tal vez porque en verdad quería que me dieran el trabajo.

Cuando salí de mi casa eran la una de la tarde, como no conocía muy bien la dirección tuve que salir más temprano y así no llegar tarde, para mi fortuna encontré la casa a tiempo, me acerque al hombre vestido de saco que estaba cuidando la entrada de la casa.

-buenas tardes, es aquí la residencia Arendell- pregunte al hombre.

-así es, que se le ofrece- dijo el hombre de forma seria.

-ahhh, mi nombre es Anna Frozen...- apena había acabado de decir mi nombre y el rápidamente abrió una puerta que estaba junto a la gran entrada de la casa.

-pase, la están esperando- dijo el hombre, yo no dije nada, solo asentí y entre, debo admitir que al principio me dio algo de miedo, pensé que tal vez eran secuestradores o mafiosos o yo que se pero luego me tranquilice, cuando entre con lo primero que me tope fue con un enorme jardín lleno de rosales que adornaban el camino así la casa, como soy un persona algo imperativa atravesé la cerca asía los rosales, estaba caminado viendo las hermosas rosas, no me había percatado que estaba pisando el césped hasta que alguien me grito regañando.

-¡no pise el césped!-me grito un hombre, de seguro era el jardinero. Yo camine avergonzada al camino.

-¡lo siento!- dije con pena, el hombre solo soltó un bufido de fastidio. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la casa, bueno en realidad eso no era una casa eso era un palacio, yo me quede con la boca abierta, luego racioné y camine asía la puerta, toque el timbre y de inmediato un hombre vestido de esmoquin abrió la puerta.

-buenas tarde- dije.

-buenas tardes señorita Frozen, por favor pase- dijo el hombre yo obedecí y entre.

-mi nombre es Kai y soy el mayordomo, por favor sígame- dijo Kai cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar, lo seguí todo el tiempo, la casa era aun más espectacular por dentro, estaba llena de tantos lujos, Kai me llevo a lo parecía ser la cocina, digo parecía por que el lugar era mas gran que mi propia habitación, Kai llamo a una señora que parecía estar dándoles orden a unas sirvientas que preparaban la comida.

-señorita Frozen, ella es la Gerda la ama de llaves, ella le dará su uniforme y le dirá cuáles serán sus tareas- dijo Kai dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-oiga espere- le dije a Kai, no entendía nada apenas y me conocían y ya me habían dado el trabajo.

-¿si?-dijo Kai dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-apenas y me conoce y ya me ha dado el trabajo, ni siquiera sabe quien soy qué tal si resulto ser una sicópata- dije, Kai se comenzó a reír al igual que Gerda, acaso en esta casa todos estaban locos.

-claro que usted no es una sicópata, usted es Anna Frozen, nació el 5 de abril de 1995, usted tiene 19 años, su madre se llama Miriam trabaja de costurera, también tiene un hermano menor de 15 años llamado Hans, quien estudia en una secundaria pública, hace dos años sufrió la pérdida de su padre, Alejandro, usted tenía 17 años y tuvo que dejar de estudiar y ponerse a trabajar para ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa, encontró empleo en un restaurante en el cual ha trabajado por dos años hasta ahora recibiendo un salario muy bajo, su mejor amiga se llama Merida quien también trabaja en ese restauran, ahora dígame señorita Anna enserio cree que la contrataríamos sin conocerla- dijo Kai, yo solo moví mi cabeza negando, estaba impresionada el hombre había hecho un resumen de mi vida.

-como sabe todo eso acerca de mi- pregunte impresionada.

-nosotros investigamos, a todos los empleados, no permitimos que entren a trabajar personas desconocida- dicho esto Kai se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-bien, señorita Anna sígame para que le dé su uniforme- dijo Gerda mientras caminaba asía un tipo armario grande y cuando entramos el lugar estaba lleno de uniformes, Gerda se acerco a uno lo saco del gancho en el que estaba.

-este te quedara perfecto- dijo Gerda entregándome el uniforme, yo lo tome y lo verifique, era de mi talla.

-mídetelo- dijo Gerda señalando un probador que estaba detrás de mí, yo hice caso y me metí al probador me quite toda mi ropa y me lo puse, el uniforme consistía en un vestido de mangas cortas de color negro se ajustaba perfecto con las curvas de mi cuerpo y por ultimo un mandil de encaje color blanco, salí del probador y Gerda me miro con sorpresa.

-mira que bien te asienta, el vestido- dijo Gerda, yo me sonrojé un poco.

-gracias- le dije tímidamente, era verdad el vestido me hacía ver muy bien y hasta me atrevo a decir que me hacía ver sexi.

-bien ahora acompáñame, te enseñare toda la casa para que te vayas familiarizando- dicho esto Gerda me llevo por toda la casa enseñándome cada ubicación, en la planta baja al lado derecho estaba la cocina, el comedor y el salón música y del lado izquierdo estaba la sala y al fondo en el pasillo estaba el estudio y la biblioteca, afuera detrás de la casa estaba la alberca y un pequeño campo de volibol, dentro de la casa en la plata alta estaban las habitaciones de las dueñas y las habitaciones para huéspedes, Gerda y yo veníamos bajando de las escaleras, veníamos de enseñarme las habitaciones de las dueñas cuando en eso la puerta principal se abrió de golpe entrando por ella una joven como de unos 15 años, tenía el cabello rubio, así como color oro, los ojos azules, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, iba vestida con un uniforme escolar.

-señorita Kristal, que bueno que ya ha llegado, quiero presentarle a Anna ella será ahora la nueva ayudante- dijo Gerda, la chica desvió su mirada asía mí y me sonrió de una forma dulce, ahora ya veo por mi hermanito Hans está enamorado de esta chica, ella era muy linda y dulce.

-hola Anna, es gusto conocerte- dijo Kristal, dándome la mano en forma de saludo.

-el gusto es mío señorita Kristal- dije dándole la mano.

-¡KRISTAL, VEN AYUDARME!- grito una voz afuera de la casa.

-¡AHÍ VOY!- grito Kristal, saliendo de la casa y luego regreso con un montón de folders en la manos.

-dejeme ayudarla- dijo Gerda acercándose a Kristal.

-no mejor ayude a Elsa ella trae más- dicho esto entro por la puerta un hermosa rubia platinada, vestía elegantemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de tanta frialdad, su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismo dioses, me quede maravillada en su belleza, mi hermano tenía razón Elsa era impresionante.

-déjeme ayudarle, señorita Elsa- dijo Gerda acercándose a ella y tomando algunos folders para disminuir la carga.

-gracias- dijo ella de forma amable mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza. Gerda se si cuenta de ello y me presento a ella.

-señorita Elsa, ella es Anna la nueva ayudante- dijo Gerda, Elsa se acerco a mí y coloco los folder en una sola mano para darme su mano libre en forma de saludo.

-es un gusto, Anna- dijo ella con una mirada seria en su rostro yo me quede estática por un momento hasta que escuche unas risitas provenientes de Kristal y me di cuenta de que Elsa a un tenia extendida su mano, en ese momento reaccione y le di la mano.

-el gusto es mío señorita Elsa- dije tartamudeando de nerviosismo.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLA! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.**

**Debo decir que efectivamente Kristal es la versión femenina de Kristoff, solo con algunos ligeros cambios de personalidad.**

**¡Y POR CIERTO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**ESPERO Y DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p>POV. ANNA.<p>

Fue tan corta nuestra presentación pero para mí fue lo suficiente para apreciar lo bella que era Elsa y también fue lo suficiente para que ella lograra ponerme nerviosa con solo su presencia. Gerda me había dicho que la esperara que no tardaría solo iría a dejar los folders al estudio junto con Elsa y Kristal, así que obedecí y espere a Gerda que llegara, minutos después Gerda regreso y me dijo que la ayudaría a poner la mesa, luego me explico en qué consistía mi trabajo, bueno yo sería algo así como la mano derecha Gerda, yo la ayudaría y atendería exclusivamente a las señoritas Arendell, sería como una sirvienta personal.

Ayude a Gerda a poner la mesa y a servir la comida y cuando todo estaba listo ambas hermanas entraron al comedor y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Kristal ya se había quitado su uniforme y se había puesto unos jeans y una blusa de color rosa con un reno dibujado en ella y unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa, por otro lado Elsa aun llevaba su mismo atuendo, solo con la diferencia de que ahora ya no llevaba puesto su saco, solo llevaba la falda negra que enmarcaba perfectamente sus caderas, la blusa azul que llevaba debajo de su saco y que por cierto agradecía que la blusa se ajustaba a sus pechos porque hacían resaltar sus bien formados senos, en ese momento reaccione y me di cuenta que me había que dado viendo los senos de la rubia por un buen tiempo, mire asía todos lados para saber si alguien se había dado cuenta o si la misma Elsa se había dado cuenta pero para mí alivio nadie lo noto.

Ambas hermanas comían tranquilamente, debes en cuando sacaban algún tipo de conversación casual, como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? o ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?, cosas así, pero lo que más me extraño era que las dos comían solas, sus padres no estaban presentes, quise preguntarle a Gerda pero mejor me calle porque no lo creí adecuado, tal vez no habían podido a llegar a comer o quizá estaban en un viaje de negocios porque no creo que de la nada se halla hecho esta gran casa y la gran línea hotelera, así que supuse que los padres de Elsa y Kristal eran personas muy ocupadas y deje por la paz esa duda.

Cuando Elsa y Kristal terminaron de comer, ambas se levantaron y se fueron, Elsa se fue a su estudio supuse que debía de tener mucho trabajo pues los folders de hace rato eran demasiados, Kristal por otra parte se dirigió a su habitación. Ayude a limpiar la mesa y después fue turno de que nosotros comiéramos, el ambiente en la mesa donde todos los sirvientes comíamos era muy cálido, de hecho hasta podría decir que me aceptaron con gran facilidad.

-dinos Anna y que piensas hacer con tu turno libre- me preguntó una de las sirvientas que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Rampuzel, era una chica muy simpática y bonita.

-amm, bueno, yo estaba pensando en volver a retomar mis estudios, quiero conseguir una beca para que así no me salga tan caro los estudios en la universidad- dije.

-enserio, que bien, y ¿Qué quieres estudiar?-me pregunto uno de los choferes llamado Eugene.

-quiero ser chef profesional- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿chef? ¿Eres buena cocinando?- me pregunto Gerda quien estaba sentada a un lado mío.

-mi madre dice que soy excelente cocinando, pero obvio es mi madre y todo lo que yo haga para ella estará bien, pero considero que soy buena cocinando- dije.

-bueno eso esperemos, ojala algún día te animes a prepararnos algo- dijo Gerda con una cálida sonrisa.

-claro, lo haría con mucho gusto- dije.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, yo me dirigía al estudio de Elsa, Gerda me había pedido que le llevara el té a Elsa, mis manos temblaban haciendo que la charola de plata se tambaleara al igual que el liquido que estaba en la taza, sentía los nervios a flor de piel, ella me intimidaba con su presencia tan autoritaria, pero sus curvas tan sensuales de su bella silueta me hacían perder la cordura de mis pensamientos, claro ejemplo como en la hora de la comida.

Toque con duda la puerta del estudio y luego escuche la suave voz de Elsa del otro lado de la puerta.

-adelante- dijo, yo abrí la puerta con cuidado hasta mostrar a bella figura de Elsa que estaba sentada detrás de ese gran escritorio lleno de documentos por doquier, ella parecía estar estresada, se sobaba con cuidado su sien, me acerque a ella con la charola en mis manos.

-le he traído su té- dije, mientras colocaba el té en el escritorio.

-gracias- respondió sin mirarme.

-¿se le ofrece algo más?- pregunte mientras me daba cuenta de que en la ubicación en la que me encontraba me daba una vista de la piel pálida de Elsa entre sus senos, me mordí el labio al darme cuenta de eso.

-emm, sí, me podría hacerme el favor de llevarle esto a Kristal- dijo Elsa sacándome de mis pensamientos lujuriosos y entregándome un sobre rosa.

-claro, ¿algo más?- pregunte de nuevo.

-no eso es todo, puedes retirarte- dijo Elsa mientras volvía a la lectura de uno de los documentos.

-de acuerdo- respondí y me marche de ahí.

* * *

><p>POV. ELSA.<p>

Cuando vi a Anna marcharse, solté un largo suspiro que había estado reteniendo desde que la vi entrar por la puerta del estudio, con ese uniforme que la hacía ver exquisitamente sexi, sentía la mirada de Anna sobre mí, sentía como me devoraba de la misma forma como yo la había visto en el momento en que Gerda nos presento, podía percibir su deseo cuando me miraba, claro aun que ella de seguro pensó que yo no había notado su mirada cuando en realidad había percibido su mirada clavada en mi cuando entre al comedor para comer y lo mismo sucedió cuando ella entro al estudio, no quería ni verla porque sabía de lo que yo era capaz de llegar hacer con tan solo ver la inocencia que su rostro reflejaba, la dulzura que sus ojos derramaban en su mirada, pero que se oscurecían en deseo cuando ella me miraba y el encanto de su sonrisa, aun conservaba el rostro aniñado lo que la asía verse muy tierna pero a la vez sexi.

- Anna- dije en un susurro mientras visualizaba la imagen de aquella pelirroja.

* * *

><p>POV. ANNA.<p>

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación de Kristal, mientras caminaba pensaba en la manera en como miraba a Elsa, yo la miraba con deseo de probar y de sentir la suavidad de aquella piel pálida, pero esto que sentía no era solo deseo de estar con ella era algo más fuerte que hacía que mi corazón palpitara como nunca, he estado con tantas mujeres pero ninguna me ha hecho sentir esto que siento por Elsa y mucho menos de una manera tan rápida, tan solo su mirada helada me tenía como embrujada, su frialdad me intrigaba, Elsa era como un rompecabezas que acababa de encontrar pero que todas sus piezas estaban extraviadas y que yo necesitaba encontrarlas para poder completarlo, era como un mapa lleno de tantos misterios por resolver.

Llegue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kristal, toque con algo de rudeza por que se podía oír desde afuera que la música estaba a todo volumen adentro en la habitación.

-adelante- respondió Kristal apagando en seco la música, abrí la puerta y entre, cuando entre me quede completamente sorprendida, esta chica tenía todo un estudio de música.

-hola, Anna- dijo levantándose del la silla que estaba frente a un mezclador de sonidos.

-hola, emm yo viene a dejarle esto- dije entregándole el sobre rosa, ella lo tomo y hubo un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-gracias- dijo poniéndolo sobre un pequeño escritorio.

-señorita Kristal, puedo decirle algo sin que se moleste- dije.

-claro, no hay ningún problema- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-ciertamente yo me imaginaba su habitación lleno de muñecas u unicornios o lleno de posters de Justin Biber o yo que sé, pero jamás me imagine su habitación como un estudio de música, por favor no se lo tome a mal- dije, Kristal se comenzó a reír.

-no te preocupes, muchas de mis amigas se han quedado sorprendidas también- dijo acercándose a su computadora.

-le gusta mucho la música, ¿no es así?- pregunte.

-sí, me fascina combinar sonidos y crear mi propia música aunque más bien todo esto de la música lo tomo como un pasatiempo, ya sabes como el baile y todo eso... ¿te gustaría escuchar una de mis creaciones?-me pregunto.

-claro, porque no- respondí entonces ella se acerco a su computadora y le dio clip a una de las canciones que había creado y se comenzó escuchar un perfecta combinación de sonidos, era música electrónica combinada con una bella voz, era muy buena la música, bueno en realidad era excelente parecía haber sido hecha por profesionales.

-tiene talento señorita Kristal, ¿es usted la que canta?- pregunte con curiosidad es que la verdad la voz era angelical, Kristal soltó unas risitas antes de dar su repuesta.

-es la voz de mi hermana, Elsa- dijo Kristal, abrí mis ojos como platos, Elsa era la dueña de esa sensacional voz.

-woow ella canta muy bien, bueno que digo bien canta excelente- dije aumentando mi voz haciéndola un poco dramática.

-si lo sé, aunque a ella le da pena cantar en público, así que solo me deja grabarla con la condición de que no se enseñe a nadie más- dijo.

-pero ya me lo ha enseñado a mi- dije.

-ese será nuestro secreto Anna- respondió Kristal.

-de acuerdo- le dije, nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos, yo quería preguntarle algo a Kristal pero no lo hallaba apropiado pero nadie más que ella me podía decir la verdad así que me llene de valor y le pregunte.

-señorita Kristal, ¿su hermana tiene novio?- pregunte con nerviosismo porque sabía que era una pregunta muy personal.

-no, a Elsa le gustan las chicas, pero no tiene novia ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Kristal con un sonrisa de picardía.

-ahhh, no por nada solo curiosidad- respondí pero era evidente de que ella no se tragaba ese cuento, así que cambie drásticamente el tema.

-ellos son sus padres—dije señalando una fotografía que estaba en un porta retrato, donde aprecian dos señores con rasgos muy parecidos a los de Elsa y Kristal.

-si- respondió Kristal secamente.

-¿a qué horas regresan?- pregunte, pensando con mi teoría de que eran personas muy acupadas.

-ellos nunca regresaran- dijo Kristal mientras miraba el porta retrato con una mirada de tristeza, entonces entendí a lo que ella se refería, ellos habían fallecido, no quise seguir preguntando por que era evidente la tristeza que le causaba recordar la muerte de sus padres lo digo yo quien también había perdido a mi padre pero por lo menos mi madre aun seguía conmigo en cambio ellas estaban solas.

-lo lamento, yo no sabía, no quería ponerte triste- me disculpe.

-no, no te preocupes, tu no sabias no pasa nada es solo que su recuerdo me entristece un poco- dijo dándome una sonrisa triste, yo le sonreí de la misma forma.

-¿bueno se le ofrece algo mas señorita?- pregunte.

-no gracias, puedes retirarte- dijo, yo asentí y me marche.

* * *

><p>POV. ELSA.<p>

Eran como las ocho de la noche y aun seguía revisado a administración de los hoteles, por lo menos ya había avanzado con la mitad pero aun así me faltaba mucho por hacer, pero ahora lo importante era que necesitaba habar con Kristal, sobre esas misteriosas cartas, así que deje mi trabajo por un lado y me dirigí a la habitación de Kristal, toque la puerta y ella dijo que pasara, entre a la habitación.

-bunas noches- salude, Kristal aparto su vista de la tarea que estaba haciendo para sonreírme.

-¡hola! ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?- saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kristal necesitamos hablar- dije, mientras me sentaban en una de las esquinas de su cama.

-sí, dime- dijo sentándose a un lado mío.

-Kristal, aun no sabes quién es el que te envía esas cartas- pregunte, bueno resulta que Kristal ha estado recibiendo cartas de amor desde hace un par de meses, pero lo que me intrigaba de estas cartas era que no decían el nombre del autor y eso me preocupaba, que tal y si era un sicópata o un asesino en serie, uno de nuestro guardias que cuida la entrada y el que recibe las cartas nos dijo que las cartas siempre son entregadas por chicos diferentes, así que era imposible saber quién era el verdadero autor.

-no- respondió Kristal.

-y no crees que es tal vez alguno de tus compañeros de salón que te quieren jugar una broma- dije y Kristal se comenzó a reír.

-no lo creo todos los de mi salón son unos tarados, no creo que tengan suficiente cerebro para jugarme un broma así- dijo.

-o alguien que tal vez esté interesado en ti, no lo sé un pretendiente- dije.

-Elsa, no lo creo, tengo demasiados pretendientes pero estoy casi segura de que todos solo quieren jugar conmigo- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su escritorio para tomar un de los tantos sobre rosados que tenia.

-pero él es diferente, el no me envía regalos costosos, el solo se a propuesto enamórame con palabras llenas de amor, no con regalos llenos de hipocresía como lo han hecho mis ex novios, sabes a veces me da ganas de por fin conocerlo en persona- dijo Kristal viendo el sobre rosado con un brillo especial en sus ojos, yo abrí mis ojos con alerta.

-ni lo pienses, no permitiré que conozcas a un completo desconocido, que tal si te quiere hacer daño- dije levantándome dando vueltas como leona enjaulada.

-tranquilízate, ni si quiera se su nombre como para que lo busque para conocerlo- dijo Kristal un poco asustada con mi reacción de hermana sobre protectora.

-lo siento Kristal, pero eres lo único que me queda y no me perdonaría nunca si algo malo te llegase a pasar- dije abrazándola.

-no te preocupes Elsa, yo jamás haría algo sin tu consentimiento- dijo Kristal.

-gracias- le dije, estuvimos un tiempo abrazadas hasta que Kristal rompió el abrazo.

-cambiando de tema ni sabes quién me pregunto si tenias novio- dijo Kristal con una sonrisa de picardía.

-¿Quién?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Anna- dijo.

-¿Anna? Te refiere a la misma Anna, la pellirroja con pecas- dije sorprendida.

-sí, esa misma- respondió Kristal.

-y que le dijiste, no es me interese solo es curiosidad- dije y Kristal me miro con sospecha.

-le dije la verdad, que no tenias novio y que te gustaban las chica pero que tampoco no tenias novia...¡oye espera ¿Por qué corres?!- escuche que gritaba detrás de mí Kristal, yo salí prácticamente corriendo de la habitación de Kristal, sabía que si me quedaba ahí Kristal me torturaría con ese tema, baje las escaleras rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último escalón y de girar hacia la sala sentí el choque de mi cuerpo con algo y después un grito de espanto de Kristal que venía bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Escuche un voz encima de mí, mire asía arriba y me sorprendí al ver unos cabellos rojizos y luego al ver a Anna con cara de dolor, luego ella miro asía abajo y se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado.

-hay que torpe, tu no, me refiero a que la torpe soy yo, tu eres hermosa espera ¿Qué?- dijo Anna abriendo sus ojos al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara, Kristal, Gerda y otros sirvientes que se habían acercado por el ruido de la caída y por supuesto yo que estaba debajo de Anna tirada en el piso.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO Y APROVECHO PARA DESEARLES UN FELIZ COMIENZO DE AÑO Y ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN SUPER BIEN EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO Y QUE SU VIDA ESTE LLENA DE MUCHO AMOR... *_*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! SIENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ENAMORÁNDOME DE ELLA, PERO ANTES DE QUE INICIEN A LEER TENGO QUE ACLARARLES QUE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MUY CORTO, SI YA SE LO QUE DEBEN DE ESTAR PENSANDO "TE TARDASTE TANTO Y VIENES Y PUBLICAS UN CAPITULO CORTO", SI SI TIENEN RAZÓN, PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE YA TENIA UN CAPITULO TERMINADO , PERO LEYÉNDOLO BIEN, COMO QUE AL FINAL NO ME GUSTO, ASÍ DECIDÍ VOLVER A HACER OTRO, ASÍ QUE ESTOY COMENZANDO DE CERO DE NUEVO Y PUBLIQUE ESTE CAPITULO CORTO PARA QUE SEPAN QUE NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA Y NI PLANEO HACERLO.**

* * *

><p>POV. ANNA.<p>

Eran las 10:00 de la noche cuando salí de la residencia Arendell, iba caminando por las fría calles, una sonrisa picara se asomaba por mis labios al recordar la cara tan sonrojada de Elsa cuando sin pensarlo le dije "hermosa", un cumplido que para nada le molesto porque podía jurar que detrás de toda esa frialdad que su ojos reflejaban, un brillo cálido empezó a crecer, bueno o tal vez solo era mi imaginación, así que con toda la vergüenza que estaba pasando por ser tan torpe me incorpore al igual que ella. Sin duda ese día lo recordaría para toda la vida.

Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que me encontré fue una madre a punto de estallar en llantos y un hermano que caminaba de un lado asía otro con preocupación.

-¡ Dios Anna!- grito mi madre y luego lanzándose a mí con desesperación. Como que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre las bienvenidas tan dramáticas dije en mi mente.

-¿mamá que tienes?- le pregunte, viéndola llorar.

-¡Anna creímos que algo malo te había pasado!- respondió mi mamá aferrándose más a mí.

-Mamá mírame, estoy bien- le dije separándola ligeramente para que me pudiera ver, mi mamá me miro por un segundo y luego desvió su vista a la bolsa negra que traía en mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto, mire la bolsa y sonreí.

-mi nuevo uniforme- respondí.

-¿nuevo uniforme? ¿Te dieron el trabajo?-

-así es- dije agitando la bolsa.

-¡ y no nos pudiste haber avisado, Anna nos tenias muy preocupados, pensando que te había pasado algo malo, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía!- me regaño mi mamá.

-perdón, lo olvide, pero juro que no volverá a pasar- me disculpe.

-eso espero Anna- dijo mi mamá amenazándome.

-¡Anna conociste a Kristal!- grito emocionado mi hermano.

-si- respondí, mi hermano empezó a saltar como niño chiquito.

-dime como es ella en persona- dijo Hans emocionado.

-umm ella es... muy bonita- dije.

-eso ya lo sé, pero dime como es como persona, que le gusta y que no dime todo de ella- dijo Hans aun mas emocionado.

-¡tranquilo patillas! Solo llevo apenas un día trabajando para ellas no sé todo- respondí tranquilizando su emoción.

-bueno, pero no se cuéntame algo sobre ella-

-bueno Kristal es muy dulce, tierna, amable, carismática, bueno que te digo es un encanto de niña- dije, viendo la cara embobada de mi hermano.

-ayyy Kristal- dijo Hans suspirando.

-vaya si que Kristal te trae loco patillas- dije sacándolo de su trance emocional llamado "Kristal".

-¿eehh?- dijo reaccionando de su trance, y luego sonrojándose.

-no cabe duda- dijo mi mamá siguiéndome el juego de molestar a mi hermano.

-jajaja ya sé lo que traman pero no funcionara, mejor cambiemos de tema y le preguntemos a Anna que le pareció la hermana mayor de Kristal- dijo Hans mientras me miraba con picardía y ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

-me pareció una persona muy interesante- respondí, Hans me miro con sospecha mientras mi madre nos miraba tratando de descifrar lo que cada uno expresaba en su mirada.

-¿seguras, que Elsa solo te pareció interesante?- cuestiono Hans, a quien engañaba claro que Elsa me parecía más que interesante, Elsa me parecía la mujer más bella que mis ojos hayan vistos, jamás alguien me había hecho dejar de respirar tan repentinamente con una mirada que solo ella era digna de poseer, dios Elsa era una diosa, pero por supuesto que no diría que Elsa me pareció atractiva por una razón, porque tanto como Hans y como mi mamá no me dejarían de molestar, así que era mejor negarlo.

-si- respondí tratando de sonar segura y cosa que creo que logre porque Hans dejo de seguir preguntando, así que aproveche eso para irme a mi cuarto y por fin dormir dignamente.

POV. ELSA.

El reloj marcaba las 11:00 de la noche y por alguna razón no podía dormir, así que tome el libro que estaba leyendo desde hace algunos días y comencé a leerlo, estaba tan concentrada en el cuándo escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

-adelante- dije sin desviar mi vista de la lectura.

-aun sigues despierta- dijo Kristal entrando a la habitación, asentí mientras seguí leyendo el libro, se acerco a la cama y se subió para acostarse a un lado mío.

-a mi no me engañas Elsa- dijo Kristal así de la nada, ¿a que se refería Kristal con eso?, cerré el libro y lo deje sobre la mesa de dormir para luego prestar atención a lo que Kristal acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?- dije sin entender sus palabras, Kristal sonrió y desvió su mirada asía otro lado como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para hablar, la espere por un momento hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué te pareció Anna?- me pregunto, yo la mire confundida, no era el tipo de pregunta que me esperaba.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte.

-me refiero a que si Anna te parece bonita o algo así- dijo Kristal, ahora ya entendía para donde iba el asunto, sonreí y me deje caer sobre la cama mirando asía el techo blanco.

-Anna me parece una chica muy hermosa, encantadora, tiene como un aire de inocencia...- deje las palabras en el aire por Kristal me interrumpió.

-entonces te gusta- dijo, yo me incorpore bruscamente encontrándome con la sonrisa divertida que mi hermana tenía en ese momento.

-lo supe desde el momento que entramos por la puerta principal y la viste parada en la recepción- siguió hablando Kristal, yo abría la boca tratando de negar, pero la palabras no salían de mis labios, porque sabía que lo que acababa de decir Kristal era verdad.

-no lo puedes ocultar Elsa, yo te conozco y nunca había visto ese brillo en tus ojos que aparecieron en el momento en que Anna te dijo "hermosa" y mírate ahora tus ojos brillan con el tan solo el hecho de que mencione su nombre- dijo, desvié mi mirada, mis mejillas ardían.

-te dejo descansar, solo quería confirmar mis sospechas- dijo Kristal bajándose de la cama y caminando asía la puerta.

-no lo niegues empiezas a sentir algo por ella- dijo y después abrió la puerta y salió de mi habitación, dejándome sumergida en este mar de sentimientos encontrados, ¿será Anna la indicada de curar las heridas de mi corazon?

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO AUNQUE ESTUVO CORTO...<strong>


End file.
